Jafar (Once Upon A Time)
Jafar is the true main villain of One Upon A Time in Wonderland. He is portrayed by Naveen Andrews A powerful dark magician, Jafar has great plans for the young and willful Alice, related to her lover's magic bottle and the wishes he can great. Jafar originates from the land of Agrabah and has somehow found his way to Wonderland, wherein he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants, and will try to dispose of those who stand in his way or who no longer are of any use to him. Ultimately, Jafar succeeds in his aim to change the laws of magic, but this comes back to haunt him when Nyx, the guardian to the Well of Wonders, punishes him for stealing her water by forcing him to serve eternity as a genie in a bottle. TGTTA 2: The Multiversal Reversing Adventure He is recurited by Thawne and his team to serve them in their plans in the multiverse. He works under Deathstroke with designs to change the rules of magic as he announces. Jafar is one of Deathstroke's minions that he has capture Garnet, Amythest and Pearl. They Manage to succeed, but it turns out Steven got away to his and the others aggreviance. Jafar then once again works with Toffee on another capture on Slade and they succeed only to be taken down by Slade's right hand man Anti Cosmo. Unlike the other villains, Damian and Jafar decide to help Chryasatlis in their invasion of Equestria, they manage to slaughter quiet a few ponies giving Chrysatlis move power increasing her strength and they work to keep enslaving thought they are set back a bit by Uni Kitty and her friends intervention. Jafar stills get to cripple a bit of the resistance thankfully for the legion. Jafar is brought to the Neitherlands with Deathstroke to lead an attack to get the amulet from Bender and engages against Scorpion. Jafar continues to work with Thawne and Deathstroke to find the spear where he wants to be the ruler of all magic and possessor all magic. Jafar uses the spear to get this though he doesn't get the full power of it due to Thawne wanting no one to challenge him. Despite this Jafar is still loyal to Thawne and betrays Deathstroke to Thawne when the former reveals his treachery. Jafar is eventually slain by Darhk as a way to prove Darhk is the superior sorcerer when He, Deathstroke's rogue team and the heroes go after the remaining legion. Allies: Eobard Thawne, The Joker, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Enemies: Alice, The B Team, Slade's ensemble, The Legends, Deathstroke Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Alchemists Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Traitors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Warlocks Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Universe Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil